Cookie Dough
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen gets tempted and eats some cookie dough she's not allowed to have! MoJo Fluff, oneshot.


**Some of you may have already read this, but I edited it...and now i'm reposting...i hope you enjoy it again!**

**I Own Nothing!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cookie Dough.

It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday, and the diva was now just getting out of bed. She pouted when she looked to her right and didn't see Joanne, but then remembered her lawyer girlfriend was one of those freaks who said sleeping in for her, was waking up at nine o'clock. After pulling some clothes on, and brushing out her crazy curls, the diva left the bedroom to search for her wide awake girlfriend, to perhaps lure her back to bed, where they could snuggle and possibly make out….

"Joooaaaannnnneeee I'm up!" Maureen called out in a sing-song voice.

She rounded the corner to the kitchen, her eyes spotting a note tapped to the fridge.

_Good morning… or actually good afternoon Honeybear._

_I had to run to the office for a second, I should be back no later then one, or I might even be back before you get up, so maybe there was no point in writing this note. But anyways, I just wanted to let you know where I was…see you later_

_Love,_

_Joanne Jefferson_

_PS. Don't eat the cookie dough in the fridge, I need it to make cookies for a get together we are having for work._

_Xoxo_

Maureen smiled at the note, and let a giggle escape her lips when she seen that Joanne put her last name, _"So cute."_

Maureen quickly tossed the note away, and opened the fridge, and right there on the top rack was some cookie dough, staring her right in the face, with of course a note tapped to it.

"_Don't eat!"_

Another set of giggles left the diva. "Oh Joanne, you and your notes."

Maureen looked passed the delicious cookie dough, her eyes scanning the fridge for something else to eat, but her eyes kept landing on the tempting treat…almost begging for her to eat it!

"How can I not eat it… first of all its cookie dough. Second of all its cookie dough I'm not allowed to have, which makes it irresistible. And third of all it's cookie dough!" Maureen shouted as if she were talking to someone else.

Maureen reached out and pulled some of the wrapping off, any willpower to not eat the tasty goodness turning into hunger. "Just one little taste won't hurt anyone." Maureen said as she grabbed a little chunk and stuck it in her mouth.

"Yum! Maybe just one more bite." She squealed in delight as she reached in for a second helping, which turned into three and yup you guessed it, she reached in and took a fourth chunk. As she popped her fourth serving of cookie dough in her mouth, she heard the door open, so she quickly put the wrapping back on, closed the fridge, and swiftly walked away.

Joanne then rounded the corner, her eyes landing on a nervous Maureen. "Hey baby."

"Hey." Maureen smirked while tensely leaning against the counter.

Joanne turned away from Maureen opening the fridge, not surprised at all to see some of her cookie dough was missing. Slowly the lawyer turned back towards Maureen, a knowing smile tugging on her lips. "Was it good?"

"Was what good?" Maureen quickly asked.

"The cookie dough?"

Maureen shrugged, letting out a fake laugh. "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Maureen I know you had some."

"I did not." Maureen argued. "I can't believe you would accuse me, your own girlfriend like that!"

Joanne nodded and walked up to Maureen. "Kiss me."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Okay…" She snorted as she leaned in and planted a kiss on Joanne's cheek.

A giggle slipped out of Joanne's lips as she shook her head. "On the lips."

"Sure." Maureen brightly said as she once again leaned in, giving Joanne a quick peck on the lips.

Joanne sighed and before Maureen could fully pull away, the lawyer reached around and pulled Maureen's head towards hers, bringing their lips in full contact. Joanne tangled her fingers in the diva's hair, as her tough slid pass Maureen's lips with ease, and let it dance with her girlfriend's tongue that had cookie dough written all over it.

Finally Joanne ended the kiss with a smile, earning a whimper from Maureen. "Yup cookie dough!"

Maureen stood there in a daze for a few seconds, before she caught her breath and shrugged. "If that's what I get for eating some cookie dough, what do I get if I eat it all?"

Joanne smirked, walked over to the fridge and pulled the cookie dough out. She motioned for Maureen to come over, and once the diva was standing close enough, Joanne took a finger full and wiped it on Maureen's neck. Maureen's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but they soon rose in delight as the lawyer bent down and sucked the cookie dough clean off her neck, leaving her weak in the knees.

"Want to find out?" Joanne seductively asked before nipping at Maureen's ear.

Maureen couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, as she reached out and snatched the raw dough from her girlfriend's hands and ran towards the bedroom. "You don't have to ask me twice!"


End file.
